<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle of the Potters by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364833">Battle of the Potters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy'>mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU no Voldemort, Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, Post Hogwarts, Public Sex, Rimming, love triangle adjacent, love triangle ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and James Potter both express interest in one Draco Malfoy, he finds himself having to choose between the one he had a crush on in school, and the attractive older man who he finds himself into now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was such a weirdly fun story to write, I honestly had no idea when I started that it would take the direction that it has or that it would be such an interesting dynamic to explore. I will say, I'm working on chapter two, not sure how long the whole thing will be or who Draco will choose in the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know you and Harry have become close lately, so maybe this is, I don’t know, a little forward, but I was wondering if you wouldn’t want to have drinks sometime,” James Potter was standing in Draco’s office, looking rather sheepish for the first time in all the time Draco had known him. When he had first started working at the Ministry, he had worried it might be awkward to work with, not only his former rival in Harry Potter but his father as well. Especially now that the Unspeakable department and the Auror department had become more unified over the last few years. In a bizarre twist of fate, Draco had found it rather easy to work with Harry, and James as Head Auror was actually pretty easy to work with as well. He had always been friendly. Apparently, very friendly if the date offer was to be believed.</p>
<p>It was then that Draco realized he hadn’t responded in several minutes, he was sure it was just a friendly get together as colleagues, <em>surely the Head Auror James Potter isn’t asking me out!</em> He thought with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Sure why not,” Draco said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Whatever most of the girls at the office liked to say to the contrary, Harry and James didn’t really look much alike. Sure they both had dark hair and glasses, and they had similarly deep brown skin, though James was a touch darker. And they were both rather well built, and they were both sporting beards as of late, though James’ had a touch of gray. This fact only served to aggravate Draco’s deep-seated Daddy issues further, not that he would ever admit it. James smiled then, and it was all Draco could do not to trip on his own feet. <em>Dammit, all to hell! </em>He thought.</p>
<p>Okay so maybe he had a slight crush on James Potter. He groaned, he couldn’t help it, it was his bloody fault for being so ungodly fit. Fifty-four years old and he looked to be in peak shape. Not to mention the fact that he was something of a bad boy. On more than one occasion, Draco had seen James wearing a leather jacket, riding into the office on a motorbike, and smoking a cigarette. He didn’t know why any of this information turned him on so, but it did. </p>
<p>The fact that until now, James didn't seem to see him had only served to make Draco stare from the privacy of his own office, hoping neither him nor Harry would notice.</p>
<p>“Brilliant,” James replied. Draco smiled, “I’ll pick you up from your flat at eight,” he said.</p>
<p>“Not on the motorbike I hope,” Draco said, mostly joking.</p>
<p>James merely winked, leaning in closer to him and whispered, “How else can I ensure you’ll hold on for dear life?”</p>
<p>Draco blushed crimson at that, whatever he had expected, that particular response had not been it. He was certain the older man had to be kidding, only he grinned as he made his way out of Draco’s office, leaving Draco staring at the wall, completely confused.</p>
<p>“Oh good, the old man’s gone,” Pansy said, sneaking into his office a few seconds later. “I have a note from the Minister.” Draco blinked, turning towards his old friend. “You alright Dray?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Did I fall into a vat of lust potion?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I should hope not, I have no interest in shagging you, why?” Pansy asked, handing over the folder.</p>
<p>“James Potter just asked me out,” he said.</p>
<p>Pansy’s eyes widened, “Shut up!” she giggled. “Oh my Salazar, this is fabulous. Tell me you’ve rubbed it in Potter junior’s face. Oh please let me do it!” she squealed.</p>
<p>Draco groaned, scrubbing his face with his hands. He hadn’t thought about that, actually, he had tried rather hard not to think about Harry through the whole interaction.</p>
<p>“Please, please, please,” she begged. “Let it be my Christmas present.”</p>
<p>“Bugger off!” Draco growled, waving her away. “I have to bloody think.”</p>
<p>“What’s there to think about Draco? Get that Daddy dick.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my Salazar!” Draco nearly screamed, mortified.</p>
<p>“You know he got that potent come,” she added with a wink. “He could get you knocked up. Oh, my Gods, you could have a Potter spawn and become Harry’s stepmother!” she giggled gleefully.</p>
<p>Draco groaned, he suddenly wanted to crawl into a hole and vanish. “Please gods, fuck off,” he groaned, burying his head in his desk. There was a knock on his door suddenly, and Draco looked up just in time to see Harry Potter standing there. He groaned while Pansy doubled over cackling, like the devious witch that she was.</p>
<p>“Draco, you’re not busy are you?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>Pansy laughed, “Not yet,” she said, snickering.</p>
<p>“OUT PARKINSON!” Draco barked. His head was throbbing. Pansy grinned waving playfully at Harry as she slipped out of Draco’s office, closing the door behind her, and mimed holding a baby in her arms in the window behind Harry. Draco groaned.</p>
<p>“If this is a bad time I can come back later,” Harry said.</p>
<p>“Potter, it is a terrible time, however with you, I’m afraid there is no better time.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled, and Draco was suddenly very nervous. “I was just thinking… you and I have been getting more friendly lately. We’ve buried the hatchet as they say, and I thought we should go out and celebrate. What are you doing tonight?”</p>
<p>It was all Draco could do not to laugh. <em>You’ve got to be kidding me</em>, he thought, staring up at the sky in search of whatever cruel deity was teasing him at present. “Well, as a matter of fact, I’m a little busy tonight,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Harry frowned.</p>
<p>“Yes, it seems you and your father are more alike than previously thought,” he chuckled. Harry looked at him confused. “He invited me out to drinks.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Harry said. “Like as colleagues? I can join you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think…” but Harry had already turned, making his way out of the room and across the office towards his father, shouting something about joining them for drinks. Draco groaned. <em>This was going to be a very long night</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>True to his word, James Potter arrived at Draco’s flat promptly at eight pm. Draco had spent the better part of the last two hours, trying to figure out what the bloody hell to wear. He wanted something, effortlessly impressive, but all of his clothes infuriated him. </p>
<p>In the end, he had decided on a black chiffon shirt that was largely see-through, and his tightest black jeans that accentuated his arse I all the right places. He grinned, throwing on several of his best rings, and just a touch of a pinky red lipstick to make them pop.</p>
<p>“Wow,” James said, clearly speechless when Draco answered the door. Draco grinned, slinging a clutch bag over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Good?” he asked.</p>
<p>“You look fantastic,” he said.</p>
<p>Draco blushed, it was then that he realized that Harry was nowhere in sight. <em>Thank gods, James talked to him</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>“Sorry I didn’t come with the motorbike, but since <em>someone</em> invited himself to our date,” James said shaking his head.</p>
<p>Draco groaned inwardly, “I tried to explain…”</p>
<p>James shook his head, letting Draco take the lead down the hallway towards the staircase. James whistled, staring at Draco’s arse. He grinned. “Good thing I slipped into more stretchy trousers,” he said into Draco’s ear.</p>
<p>Draco giggled, worrying his lower lip, as he turned to face the older man, stopping dead in his tracks. They were still on the second floor, and out of the way of the parking lot below.</p>
<p>He grinned, mischievously. “Care for a feel?” he asked cheekily.</p>
<p>James groaned, staring down at Draco’s arse, “Gods I thought you’d never offer.”</p>
<p>Draco grinned, stepping closer to him, and placed a hand against his beard, letting his fingers travel through the salt and pepper hairs there, pressing their lips together. James groaned, wrapping his arms around Draco’s lithe waist, pulling him in closer, and taking charge of the kiss. Draco moaned, and James shoved him up against the wall, sliding his hands over his arse.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” James moaned into his mouth. “Could you get any more perfect?”</p>
<p>“Depends on if you like to be called Daddy while you’re fucking me,” Draco said. James groaned, squeezing Draco’s arse harder, and grinding his hardon against Draco’s. Draco purred, “I’ll take that as a yes.” Below, a car honked, and James sighed, pulling himself away from Draco.</p>
<p>“This isn’t over,” he growled into Draco’s ear. “After drinks, we’re coming back here, and I’m getting you on your back with your legs on my shoulders.”</p>
<p>Draco grinned, “Yes Daddy,” he said, making his way towards the stairs. Behind him, he heard James shudder, and let out a soft moan that only served to make Draco feel exhilarated as he made his way down the stairs, trying to tease James with his arse all the way.</p>
<p>“You’re a very bad boy and you’re gonna get it if you’re not careful,” James growled in his ear after Draco had stopped suddenly for the third time in as many minutes to grind his arse against James’ impressive bulge.</p>
<p>“That’s what I’m hoping for,” he said.</p>
<p>James laughed. All too soon, they arrived at his car, a black Mercedes, James took the lead then, opening the door for Draco. “Such a gentleman,” Draco replied as he got into the backseat.</p>
<p>“That’s my father,” Harry said from the front seat. “Always friendly.”</p>
<p>James smiled, eying Draco through the rearview mirror as he took the driver's seat, “What can I say I was raised with manners.”</p>
<p>“As well everyone should be,” Draco replied. “It’s a lost art isn’t it?”</p>
<p>James nodded, pulling the Mercedes out of Draco’s flat block and made his way down the street.</p>
<p>"I hope you don't mind a pub," James said. "I'm sure it's probably not your usual fare."</p>
<p>Draco laughed, "I think you're greatly overestimating where I've been at for the last few years," he said. It had been imperative for him to lead a normal life outside of the Manor. At nineteen, he had left his childhood home, moved to the city and gotten a real, proper job. It had been awkward in the beginning, he had refused to let his parents help him, and as such he had learned and important lesson about appreciating things. "A pub is perfectly fine," he assured them.</p>
<p>"Alright then," James said with a smile. “Pub it is.” </p>
<p>Draco tried to come up with something to talk about in the interim, only the sorts of things he <em>wanted </em>to discuss with James, he couldn't because of, the other Potter. He couldn't help but feel somewhat perturbed. <em>Just like Potter to cockblock me, </em>he thought.</p>
<p>"So Draco, I just got word that some folks from our year are planning a ten-year reunion in a few months, think you would want to go?" Harry asked. It was odd to hear his name coming from Harry's lips. They were friendly yes, but not <em>that </em>friendly. </p>
<p>Draco sighed considering the question, he wasn't sure. Hogwarts had been an awkward time in his life, and not one he particularly cared to relive… still… "Maybe, if I can find a date," he said, eyeing James in the mirror. He could see him smirking, and the thought that he might <em>actually </em>consider it made Draco oddly happy.</p>
<p>"I mean… I'm not really going with anyone," Harry replied.</p>
<p>Once upon a time, the implication that Harry Potter might be asking him out would have been enough to make Draco feel both thrilled and nervous in equal measure. At the moment, however, it only served to frustrate Draco more than he’d expected.</p>
<p>"I mean I don't think it's a requirement that one has a date," Draco said. "But having an escort to formal functions has always been a must in my circle."</p>
<p>James smirked, "I quite agree. You should never arrive to a party alone, someone might try to take advantage of you." The two locked eyes in the rearview mirror and Draco smirked.</p>
<p>"He's hardly a delicate flower," Harry said. "He did break my nose in sixth year." </p>
<p>"You were spying on me," Draco replied with a shrug.</p>
<p>Harry opened his mouth to argue, when James suddenly pipped up, "Here we are," he said. </p>
<p>Draco exhaled gratefully, as the car came to a stop. A moment later, James was at his door again, opening it for him. Draco smiled, "Merci," he said stepping out of the car.</p>
<p>James grinned, "De rien mon cher."</p>
<p>Draco's eyes widened, "You speak French?"</p>
<p>James grinned, "I'm Head Auror, I have to know a little bit of everything."</p>
<p>"You know I was almost an interpreter for the Minister," Draco said.</p>
<p>"We would have worked together much more closely then," James said, his eyes flashed and Draco blushed.</p>
<p>"Perhaps we would." If Harry felt the sexual tension between them he seemed to ignore it rather well. Then again, he always had been rather thick when it came to emotions.</p>
<p>"Allez, belle," James said, making his way towards the pub. Draco smiled following after him, with Harry trailing behind the two of them, no doubt totally out of the loop. Draco wondered how he didn't feel like a third wheel.</p>
<p>James held open the door of the pub for Draco, who slipped inside, barely resisting the urge to let his hand brush up against the older man as he passed.</p>
<p>The three found a quiet table towards the back, and James and Draco slipped into one side of the booth together, with Harry sitting across from them.</p>
<p>"I'll go get the drinks," Harry said. "You two should get better acquainted."</p>
<p>"With pleasure," James purred, leaning into Draco's ear as soon as Harry was out of earshot. "I keep thinking about how badly I want to bury my cock in that tight little arse of yours." Draco gasped, his face burning red at James' words. "First, of course, I'll have to rim you, get you nice and loose for Daddy, hmm?" his hand gently caressed Draco's thigh and it was all he could do not to moan out loud. He nodded. "That's a boy. Be good and maybe I'll consider taking you into the bathroom for a little sneak preview." Draco whimpered, and James grinned.</p>
<p>All too quickly, Harry returned with their drinks, "So, what shall we drink to?" he asked. Draco grabbed his martini, desperate to down the whole thing as quickly as possible when he felt James' hand on his thigh squeeze.  </p>
<p>"New beginnings, friendships, and bonds," Draco said, shakily. </p>
<p>"I'll drink to that," James replied, patting Draco's leg. Draco shivered. Harry shrugged and smiled, and the three clanked their glasses together to Draco's toast.</p>
<p>Just then, Draco felt James' hand on his thigh, snake back towards his trousers, over his arse. He felt a little glimmer of wandless magic wash over him suddenly, as James cast a notice-me-not charm on them, and slipped his hand into the back of Draco's trousers, teasing his fingers against his arse. "No knickers?" James whispered; Harry was staring at the telly, already engrossed in some sports event. "Naughty boy." Draco sucked in a breath at that. "Daddy likes that."</p>
<p>He felt James' fingers sliding across the crack of his arse moving dangerously close to his rim, and shivered.</p>
<p>"So, who's hungry?" James asked, sliding a finger inside Draco with ease. Draco bit the inside of his cheek in an effort to keep from screaming, knowing a simple notice-me-not charm wouldn't hide that.</p>
<p>"S-starved," Draco replied.</p>
<p>"You alright, you look kind of pale," Harry said. "More so than usual."</p>
<p>Draco merely nodded, "Just was a long workday and this pub is kind of warm," he replied.</p>
<p>"How about a little cooling charm?" James asked, casting it wandlessly. Draco shivered, somewhat from the cooling and though more so from the impressive display of wandless magic that made his whole body tingle.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Draco said with a sigh.</p>
<p>James nodded, curling his fingers inside of him, nearly causing Draco to leap out of his seat.</p>
<p>"You're awfully jumpy," Harry said, turning to look at him briefly. </p>
<p>Draco shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment, "Sorry, just… had a little chill from the…" his mind had all but ceased coherent thought. He leaned forward slightly, trying to surreptitiously move his arse so he could ride James' fingers properly. He could see the other man grinning beside him, as he tried to wriggle, so the fingers would hit his prostate again.</p>
<p>Harry merely gave him a look, "Look I get it. This is weird right? I mean, we weren't exactly friends for years, and now we're all having drinks, trying to be friendly, but maybe we should try this another time, or with Pansy and Blaise, and Ron and Hermione, so it's less awkward."</p>
<p>James curled his fingers again, jabbing them against Draco's prostate, causing him to let out a squeak. "Yes," he said. "That's a very good idea, we should… do this… another… time," he was almost breathless.</p>
<p>Harry's mobile buzzed, and he picked it up, "I should take this," he said. "Excuse me," he got up then and made his way out of the bar, leaving Draco and James alone.</p>
<p>"Gods you're delicious," James purred in Draco's ear, giving his prostate several sharp, quick jabs. Draco buried his face in James' shoulder, letting out a moan each time. "I can't wait to see you come for me." Draco whimpered, he had never before had anyone make him feel quite as deliciously on edge as James currently was.</p>
<p>"Please Daddy," Draco begged.</p>
<p>"What do you need baby boy?" he asked, teasing his fingers, as though he might remove them from Draco's quivering hole.</p>
<p>"I need you inside me, <em>pleease Daddy," </em>he begged. "I promise to be the best boy, I'll do whatever you say, just please, I can't take the teasing anymore," he whimpered.</p>
<p>"My poor baby boy," James said, kissing his forehead. "Daddy will take care of you, just as soon as we can sneak out of here," he promised. Draco whined into his shoulder. "No pouting now. Or you won't get to enjoy Daddy's special dessert. Draco did his best not to pout, and James smiled. "That’s a good boy." </p>
<p>Once more, Harry returned to the table, and James slipped his hand from Draco's trousers quickly and got to his feet. "I just had an idea," he said. "I have to run a few errands, why don't I drop Draco back off at his house, and Harry you take the car back for me."</p>
<p>"I can join you on your errands," Harry said.</p>
<p>James smiled, "That's very sweet, but no, you can't."</p>
<p>Harry looked at him confused. Draco wanted to scream, they needed to get rid of Harry, and fast, his arse was just begging to be filled and if he had to wait a moment longer just so Harry <em>sodding </em>Potter didn’t feel left out, he might explode. </p>
<p>"Oh for the love of… we're picking out birthday gifts for you," Draco lied. James turned to face him.</p>
<p>"Draco, you ruined the surprise."</p>
<p>"He was getting suspicious," Draco said. "You can't put anything past an Auror."</p>
<p>James sighed and shrugged.</p>
<p>"Oh," Harry blushed a little at that. "I'm sorry… I will go home, and let you two pick out a gift for me… in January."</p>
<p>Draco smirked, "I like to get my shopping done early," he said.</p>
<p>Harry nodded, "Well then, Draco, I will see you at work, and Dad I will see you, also at work," he said and with that, he turned on his heel and left the pub.</p>
<p>"You're an incredible liar," James said.</p>
<p>"I pretended to be straight for seventeen years, trust me, that was nothing."</p>
<p>At this, James laughed. "You realize of course now we'll have to get him something."</p>
<p>"I'm a master gift-giver," Draco replied, as he and James made their way out of the pub a few minutes after Harry.</p>
<p>"Is that so?"</p>
<p>Draco nodded, "As a matter of fact," he said, placing his hand on James' chest, "I can think of the perfect gift to give you back at my flat."</p>
<p>James laughed, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, "Does it involve those pouty pink lips wrapped around my cock?" he asked.</p>
<p>"It does indeed," Draco replied.</p>
<p>James growled, and with a crack, they vanished.</p>
<hr/>
<p>If you like this and would like to read more work by me, consider my original novel The Secret Life of Damien Carmichael <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fuser%2FNarcissaDeville&amp;t=YjdlMzBiNGRmODc5MzFjMTIyZTM3NzdlODFiODkxNjk5ZjZkN2NjNSxmMTVmMGQ1MTY2M2IwMjFkN2NlYTczNmZlMWNmN2JhNWE1Y2ZmZjQz">New scenes/chapters posted Tuesdays/Fridays only at Wattpad.</a></p>
<p>Follow me elsewhere on the web: <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fnarcissadeville&amp;t=M2IyYTk0OTFlNWM2OTlhNTgwYjYzMDhlN2Q5Y2EzOTk1N2JhZDFiNiwwN2QzMjhiMDIzMmU4MzBlZjdkNTQyYmVmYmE2ZTc2ZTg3MTA1ZGE5">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Finstagram.com%2Fnarcissadeville&amp;t=YjZkMjgyY2U2ZGRmNDNkZmYwYzgxOWIxMDkxYjZlZWIxMmNlZGZlZixjODZlYjY3ZWM3NTlkM2M4ZjZhODU2YTljYTUxNDNjNDFkMzgxNTY2">Instagram</a> | <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCBlpPJBf7OHzsHZBGG7A7zQ%2Fvideos%3Fview_as%3Dsubscriber&amp;t=MTU5ODg3ZTZlYTE3Mjg0Yzc3ODViNjY5YjliYjRhOTcwZDNkYTZjMSxhNmI0MDZjNDdmMWY5ZGY5ZjRhMDcyNWMxZDA5ZWM4Zjk3NWI1YTU5">YouTube</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was still sore from the night before; when Harry came banging into his office, unannounced.</p>
<p>“How dare you seduce my father!” he growled.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Draco asked, looking up from his desk where he had been laying his head for the past twenty minutes. James had spent the better part of the night at Draco’s flat, fucking his brains out in every direction and every possible position. First on his back with his legs on James’s shoulders. Then on his stomach, on his knees, bent over the couch, in the shower, on the floor of his bedroom, on the balcony. His arse was covered in bruises, as was his neck, shoulders, chest, back, and thighs. He had never come so frequently in his entire twenty-seven-year existence, nor had he ever known a man so able to fuck him so thoroughly without any sort of pause in between rounds.</p>
<p>“He explained to me that you were on a date last night!” Harry growled, looking furious. “Well I forbid it!”</p>
<p>At this, Draco laughed. “And who are you to forbid me to date, anyone?”</p>
<p>“His son,” Harry argued. “I won’t allow it.”</p>
<p>“You’re a grown arse man, as is he,” Draco argued, folding his arms across his chest. Draco could tolerate many things, but one thing he could not tolerate from anyone was being told what he could and couldn’t do. He had not tolerated it from his father, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to tolerate it from one Harry Potter.</p>
<p>“Well you can’t date him, he’s twice your age.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“He’s my father!” Harry argued.</p>
<p>Draco had half a mind to counter with, ‘<em>he’s my Daddy!’ </em>but thought this would only agitate the situation, so instead he said<em>, </em>“And?”</p>
<p>“And I don’t accept this! You can’t just date whoever the hell you want!”</p>
<p>Draco laughed, “I can, and I will. And there is <em>nothing, </em>you can say to change my mind.”</p>
<p>“I won’t allow it! You can’t date him, because... you’re mine!” he said. His eyes went wide, and Draco stared at him for a moment.</p>
<p>“Pardon?” he asked.</p>
<p>Harry looked guilty then and Draco felt thoroughly confused.</p>
<p>“Draco I…”</p>
<p>“No,” Draco cut him off. “When we were in school, I would have given anything to hear you call me yours, but right now,” he shook his head. He had never really been speechless before then. He didn’t know what to make of it, but he did know that he <em>really </em>liked James, and that’s all there was too it.</p>
<p>“How would you like it if I dated <em>your </em>father,” Harry tried.</p>
<p>Draco smirked, folding his arms across his chest. “Oh sweetie, I’d love to see you try.”</p>
<p>Harry glared, “Alright then, I will! And then you’ll be sorry!” he growled, storming out Draco’s office, slamming the door shut behind him.</p>
<p>Draco sighed, shaking his head, <em>Well that went well, </em>he thought.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry about that,” James said rushing into his office less than a minute later. “I had no idea he was going to storm in here, wands blazing like that.”</p>
<p>Draco frowned, “Is this a bad idea?”</p>
<p>James crossed the space between them, “Honey, no.”</p>
<p>“It’s just… look Harry and I didn’t get on for years, but I don’t want to come between you and your son.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t, and you won’t,” James promised, wrapping his arms around Draco’s shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. “It’ll be okay, I promise.”</p>
<p>Draco laughed, into his shoulder. It was a watery laugh that held just a few tears in the corner of his eyes, “You really are a Daddy,” he said.</p>
<p>James smiled, kissing his forehead. “He’ll come around, he just needs time.” Draco only hoped he was right, he smiled, softly at the other man, who cupped Draco’s chin in his hands, pressing their lips together, in a slow, sweet way that took Draco’s breath away. “Now then, after work, I’m going to come over, make you a proper meal, so we can have a real first date,” he promised. Draco blushed and nodded. “Good boy,” James grinned, making his way out of Draco’s office, leaving him alone to try and get work done. No sooner had James left than Pansy snuck in.</p>
<p>“Ooh, you’re so cute,” she said. “I can’t believe it! Draco Malfoy, dating an older man! Please tell me you fucked him.”</p>
<p>Draco gave her look, “Pansy, you know I don’t kiss and tell.”</p>
<p>“Oh please, we’ve been friends for ages.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we have… but I want to do this right,” he said.</p>
<p>Pansy smirked, “Bloody hell. You really like him don’t you?”</p>
<p>“I do Pansy, I really do. And I’m worried because Harry is furious and I don’t want to get between them, but I’ve never felt this way about a guy,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Pansy replied. “You have it bad.”</p>
<p>“He’s so kind, and gorgeous and oh my Salazar the things that man can do with his tongue, I swear… I’ve never had anyone make me come so much, so frequently, and he has no downtime either. He’s constantly hard.”</p>
<p>“Is the dick good?”</p>
<p>“It’s fantastic Pans! Best I ever had.”</p>
<p>“That’s high praise coming from you,” she replied.</p>
<p>“I know! But it’s more than that. He makes me feel…” Draco couldn’t quite explain it. “Good about myself. Like I’m the greatest thing he’s ever seen and he’s lucky to have me.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t he?”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean,” Draco said. “I just want this to work out,” he admitted. “More than I’ve ever wanted any relationship to work out.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should try telling Harry that.”</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t understand.”</p>
<p>“Look, far be it for me to defend Potter in any regard, but surely he can appreciate that his father deserves to be happy. As do you.”</p>
<p>Draco snorted, he knew she wasn’t wrong but for the life of him, he just wasn’t confident that he would understand. “Thank Salazar it’s the weekend,” he said, scrubbing his face with his hands.</p>
<p>“Planning on spending it with Daddy?” she cooed.</p>
<p>“I hate you,” Draco growled, glaring at her.</p>
<p>“You love me.”</p>
<p>“What about you and the Minister, get in her knickers yet?” he hissed.</p>
<p>Pansy smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know,” she replied.</p>
<p>Draco grinned, “Oh? Do tell.”</p>
<p>Pansy shook her head, and Draco couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>After work found Draco sitting on his couch drinking a glass of white wine while James prepared dinner for them, “It smells delicious,” he said.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he replied with a grin, sautéing onions in a skillet. “I went to culinary school when I was in my twenties before I even thought about being an Auror.”</p>
<p>“What made you stop?” Draco asked.</p>
<p>James sighed, “When Lily got Dragon Pox I thought... I need something more stable, and to actually make money, so… Sirius was already working at the Ministry and begged me to join him, and I thought. Why not?”</p>
<p>Draco nodded, he had heard vaguely about how Harry’s mother had died when he was still very small, getting up off the couch, Draco made his way into the kitchen, and leaned against the counter to watch James cook.</p>
<p>He smiled, softly at Draco, “Can I tell you something?” James asked after a moment. “Only I realize it’s rather soon, but… after Lily died, I didn’t think I would ever meet anyone who could make me feel the way she did. And then, I met you, and… it’s like I have hope again, and I know it’s way too soon to be saying all of this but…” Draco smiled, cutting him off by pressing their lips together, wrapping his arms around James’ shoulders. James sighed into the kiss, and pressed Draco back into the counter, sliding his knee between his legs. “Gods I just wanna take you here and now,” he growled, sliding his hands under Draco’s shirt, ghosting his fingers across his chest. Draco shivered, arching into his touch.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say no,” he purred. James laughed, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.</p>
<p>“What about dinner?”</p>
<p>“We could order in. I’m sure your cooking is fabulous, but quite frankly I’d rather have your cock buried inside me for the rest of the night, than wait for you to cook.”</p>
<p>James chuckled. “Mmm, I’d like that too, to be honest,” he admitted. “What would you like?”</p>
<p>“Indian, Chinese, I’m good with anything.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, I bet you are,” James purred, pressing soft kisses to Draco’s throat. Draco moaned, arching his back. “How about this, I’ll order take away, and then we’ll watch a movie together, and you can sit on my lap and keep Daddy’s cock nice and warm in your pretty little hole. How does that sound?” Draco groaned and nodded excitedly. “Good boy, now take off your clothes,” James ordered. Draco grinned, doing as he was told, and all but ripped off his shirt and trousers as quickly as he could. James chuckled, pulling out his mobile and proceeded to order them enough food to last through the weekend, and then some, before he pulled Draco by the waist closer to him, and kissed him hard, and rough. Draco gasped into his mouth. “You are so fucking beautiful,” he said.</p>
<p>Draco smiled, “Thank you, Daddy. You’re not so bad yourself,” he said with a grin.</p>
<p>James chuckled, slowly unbuttoning the plaid shirt he had put on. Draco moaned watching him strip. His chest was covered in thick black hair that Draco just wanted to bury his fingers in and play with. His chest was broad and toned, and his arms were thick with muscles, even his stomach was cut. He looked as though he could have been a model for any magazine in Britain and he would have been successful, Draco thought. James grinned, pulling him back in for another hug, and a snog.</p>
<p>Their bodies felt so right together, it was all Draco could do not to drop to his knees then and there. Not that he supposed James would have minded.</p>
<p>“Turn around, and very slowly take off your trousers, I wanna see that beautiful little arse of yours,” James growled. Draco grinned, turning as he was told. He loved it when James took charge and told him what to do. Slowly, he took down his trousers to reveal a pair of emerald green lace knickers underneath. “Fuck,” James said. “You’re a very naughty boy, teasing Daddy like this.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Daddy,” Draco replied in a voice that expressed just how not sorry he was. James chuckled; the doorbell rang and he swore under his breath. Draco giggled.</p>
<p>“Stay here and be a good boy,” he commanded, turning around to answer the door and get their food. Draco remained perfectly still, though he was tempted to play with himself to get Daddy’s attention. Not that James had been able to keep his eyes off of him from the moment he had stepped into his flat.  Come to think of it, James had barely stopped looking at him for more than a few moments since he’d asked him out.</p>
<p>Draco so adored being the center of attention. Especially if that attention was coming from one James Potter.</p>
<p>A few moments later, James returned with their food and grinned staring at Draco, “What a beautiful boy you are for Daddy,” he purred, pulling Draco towards the couch. Draco preened under James’ praise.</p>
<p>James took a seat on the couch, pulling Draco onto his lap, and setting the food beside them as he turned on the telly. He sighed happily, burying his face in the back of Draco’s neck as he turned on a film for them to watch. He grinned, opening up the first box, and started feeding Draco tandoori chicken. “How’s that baby?” James asked.</p>
<p>“Mmm, delicious Daddy,” he purred.</p>
<p>“Good,” James smiled, one arm wrapped firmly around Draco’s waist as the two ate together and the movie began. <em>It was the perfect sort of evening</em>, Draco thought to himself. That was until his floo flared to life and Harry Potter stepped out of it seconds later.</p>
<p>Harry glared, his arms folded across his chest as he stood in the middle of Draco’s living room. “I should have known,” he said.</p>
<p>James sighed from behind him, patting Draco’s side, to get up for a second, Draco moved to the other side of the couch, and James got to his feet.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” he demanded.</p>
<p>“I don’t like this,” Harry growled.</p>
<p>James snorted, “Well that’s just tough, isn’t it? I’m a grown man, as are you in case you’d forgotten, and if you have a problem with who I’m dating that’s just too damn bad because I’m not going to apologize to you or anyone.” Harry opened his mouth to argue, but James cut him off. “Harry please. Just… don’t. Draco makes me happy. And I know that isn’t something you can comprehend right now. But I haven’t felt this way since…” he sighed, looking over at Draco. “Since your mother died, and I honestly thought I never would feel this way again.” Harry stared at his father then, looking altogether devastated at his words. “I’m sorry if that is hard for you to hear Harry, but it’s true. I’ve spent the last twenty-six years mourning for your mother, and constantly feeling guilty any time I thought about trying to move on. But I can’t do that. It’s not fair to me, and frankly, it wouldn’t be fair to her memory. She wouldn’t have wanted that. “So…” he sighed. “Here’s the deal. You can either be happy for us, and be a part of this, or you can get out of my life. But I don’t think you want that.”</p>
<p>Harry swallowed and nodded, “I don’t… want that,” he said. “But I don’t know if I can ever be okay with this,” and with that, he turned on his heel and vanished.</p>
<p>Draco sighed, “James…”</p>
<p>“Please,” James said, still staring at the spot where Harry had just been.</p>
<p>“Go after him,” Draco replied. James turned then, and Draco got to his feet, crossing the space between them, wrapping his arms around James’ shoulders. “I really <em>really </em>like you,” he said. “But I won’t come between the two of you. So if we have to take some time so that he can come to terms with all of this or you two can talk everything out… then… I think we should do that.”</p>
<p>James sighed, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist, and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was soft at first. Almost chaste, but the kiss deepened as the two stood there. Draco moaned into the kiss, as James gave it everything he had. It was too much all at once and yet not nearly enough. James pulled away slowly, not wanting the kiss to end, pressing their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“I should go,” he whispered. Draco nodded, barely able to say a word as tears streamed down his face. James sighed and nodded, pulling away slowly, Draco couldn’t bear to watch as James stepped into the floo, and vanished.</p>
<hr/>
<p>If you like this and would like to read more work by me, consider my original novel The Secret Life of Damien Carmichael <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fuser%2FNarcissaDeville&amp;t=YjdlMzBiNGRmODc5MzFjMTIyZTM3NzdlODFiODkxNjk5ZjZkN2NjNSxmMTVmMGQ1MTY2M2IwMjFkN2NlYTczNmZlMWNmN2JhNWE1Y2ZmZjQz">New scenes/chapters posted Tuesdays/Fridays only at Wattpad.</a></p>
<p>Follow me elsewhere on the web: <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fnarcissadeville&amp;t=M2IyYTk0OTFlNWM2OTlhNTgwYjYzMDhlN2Q5Y2EzOTk1N2JhZDFiNiwwN2QzMjhiMDIzMmU4MzBlZjdkNTQyYmVmYmE2ZTc2ZTg3MTA1ZGE5">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Finstagram.com%2Fnarcissadeville&amp;t=YjZkMjgyY2U2ZGRmNDNkZmYwYzgxOWIxMDkxYjZlZWIxMmNlZGZlZixjODZlYjY3ZWM3NTlkM2M4ZjZhODU2YTljYTUxNDNjNDFkMzgxNTY2">Instagram</a> | <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCBlpPJBf7OHzsHZBGG7A7zQ%2Fvideos%3Fview_as%3Dsubscriber&amp;t=MTU5ODg3ZTZlYTE3Mjg0Yzc3ODViNjY5YjliYjRhOTcwZDNkYTZjMSxhNmI0MDZjNDdmMWY5ZGY5ZjRhMDcyNWMxZDA5ZWM4Zjk3NWI1YTU5">YouTube</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harry James Potter!” Hermione yelled, in the middle of the Ministry canteen.</p><p>“You’re in trouble,” Ron said in a sing-song voice. Hermione marched over to them from across the canteen’s entrance, glaring.</p><p>“How dare you be so selfish!” she growled. Harry looked up from his sandwich, mid-bite confused. “I just had a terrible meeting in which I had to convince not one but two of my senior staff not to quit because of you! Now give me one good reason I shouldn’t sack you instead!” she snapped.</p><p>Harry swallowed the bite of sandwich, and paused, clearly considering his answer. Hermione glared.</p><p>“In all my life I’ve never met someone as ungrateful as you! Your father did everything for you your entire life. He made sure you had everything you could have ever wanted; the best possible childhood he could give you, and you dare deny him his happiness now?”</p><p>“Mione! It’s Malfoy,” he hissed.</p><p>“So?” she demanded. “He has been nothing but perfectly charming to me, and everyone else here for the better part of the last five years that he’s worked here. He has MORE than paid off his debt to society and furthermore, I would <em>think, </em>you of all people would know better than to be so judgmental of someone based on their past.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry demanded.</p><p>“People change!” she said. “It’s been two weeks and I’ve never seen Draco or your father so miserable. Quite frankly it’s appalling!”</p><p>Harry sighed, “Are you just going to lecture me until I give in?” he demanded.</p><p>Hermione glared, “No. No, I think I won’t. But just know that your behavior has consequences. If you want to be a selfish prat I can’t stop you. But I am terribly disappointed in you.”</p><p>Harry snorted, “Join the club.”</p><p>“Maybe everyone wouldn’t be so disappointed if you’d just stop being an arse!” she shouted.</p><p>Harry growled, getting up from the table, and made his way out of the canteen without another word. Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“The more we fight him on this the worse he’s going to get,” Ron said. Hermione nodded, she knew he was right, though she was loathed to admit it.</p><p>“I think what we have to do is try to convince Draco that he should still see James anyway,” she said.</p><p>Ron nodded.</p><p>*</p><p>For his part, Draco was sat cooped up in his office, trying to get work done, and trying desperately not to think about James or the fact that the Minister had just called a large inter-departmental meeting that would require him to see James in just a few short minutes. He wondered if Hermione wouldn’t let him go early if he said he was feeling rather ill. Come to think of it, he <em>had </em>been feeling a touch under the weather as of late. His stomach had been in knots for days, though he had just attributed this to the Potter debacle that was his life now. He was just about to sneak off to the Minister’s office when Pansy appeared at his door, clearly to collect him.</p><p>“The Minister asked me to stop by and collect you personally,” she said.</p><p>Draco groaned, “Really? I need to be collected personally?” he asked.</p><p>“She just wants to make sure everyone arrives on time for this very important meeting,” Pansy said with a shrug. Draco groaned and got up from his chair following Pansy out.</p><p>“How are you feeling darling?” she asked.</p><p>Draco sighed, “Like I want to vomit everywhere, or otherwise sleep and/or cry.”</p><p>Pansy nodded sympathetically, petting his hair. “I’m sorry,” she said.</p><p>Draco shrugged, “It’s not as if we were in love or anything. It was like, a date and a half. We hardly knew each other.”</p><p>Pansy frowned, they were almost to the conference room when Draco spotted James and Ron walking together. Draco tensed his grip on Pansy’s arm. “I don’t think I can do this,” he said.</p><p>“Yes you can,” she assured him, all but dragging him towards the conference room. Draco groaned, he wanted to cry, to scream, to run, anything but to have to be in the same room as James right now.</p><p>Pansy all but pushed him through the door, shutting it behind him. Draco looked around, the conference room was completely empty save for himself and James. “What…”</p><p>Suddenly, Hermione’s face appeared in the middle of the room before them. “Good afternoon gentlemen,” she said. “I’ve asked you two to come to this room because we need to talk. The two of you have been moping around this building for long enough. Your work has been suffering and frankly, so have your underlings. Draco you’ve been snappish at your fellow Unspeakables, and James you have been no better. I want you both to talk, and work things out or so help me you’ll both be sacked. Do I make myself clear?” Both Draco and James looked away from the Minister then, “I’m waiting!” she yelled.</p><p>Draco sighed, “Yes Minister,” he said.</p><p>“Yes Minister,” James replied.</p><p>“Good,” and with that Hermione vanished.</p><p>For a long moment neither one spoke, Draco could barely look at James, it was too painful to even think about. “I guess we’re both not great at hiding our feelings,” James said.</p><p>Draco snorted, “I rather thought my Slytherin upbringing would have served me better than this,” he said.</p><p>“I miss you,” James said quietly. Draco sighed. “I know you miss me too.”</p><p>“I can’t do this,” Draco said. “I can’t…” he shook his head, tears rolling down his face. “I don’t want to be responsible for ruining Harry’s life again.”</p><p>Before he knew what was happening, James had crossed the space between them, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist and holding him tight to his chest. Draco sobbed into his shoulder. “I…was…such a bastard… to him… in school,” he sobbed, hyperventilating. James nodded, rubbing Draco’s back in slow, soothing circles.</p><p>“Breathe baby, just breathe,” James whispered into his ear. Draco sighed, trying to calm his breathing as James told him too. “Look, the past is the past, and if Harry chooses not to accept your apology that’s on him.”</p><p>“But what if I’m not worth forgiving?” he whispered.</p><p>“Don’t ever say that again,” James growled, holding onto him tight. “You are worth the world to me Draco Malfoy.”</p><p>“You don’t even know me,” he cried. “You have no idea what I did… what I said.”</p><p>James smirked, “You think Harry didn’t tell me every shitty little thing that happened between you two?” he asked. “Frankly I’m surprised he didn’t want to date you himself. He was so clearly obsessed with you.” Draco snorted. “I mean it. He talked about you constantly. Sure he said he hated you, but…” James shrugged. “I don’t care who you were when you were younger. You’re not that person now… the person I’m… in love with is the man I’ve had the pleasure to know for the past five years. The man who is always kind, and polite, and respectful, the man who does everything to help everyone he can, and the man who I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask out for the past two and a half years.”</p><p>Draco blushed, “Really?” he asked, wiping his eyes.</p><p>James nodded, “Well, I figured you wouldn’t really be interested in going out with someone in their fifties. I mean gods look at you. You’re young, stunningly gorgeous, blond, you’ve got a killer arse, and legs that any man would die for. You could have any twenty-something you could ever want. Why on Earth would you want to be with someone my age?”</p><p>Draco smirked, “Well, for one thing, I’ve never met anyone who has ever fucked me as well, or as deep, or as,” Draco shivered. “Roughly passionate as you. Nor have I ever met someone who treats me the way you do. I’ve never met a man who worships my body the way you do.”</p><p>“Fools, all of them,” James said, still holding on to him tight. “You deserve to be worshiped baby, like a prince.”</p><p>Draco shivered, “I’ve missed you, Daddy,” he said.</p><p>James grinned, burying his face in Draco’s neck, “Gods I’ve missed hearing those words.”</p><p>Draco giggled. “Now what?” he asked.</p><p>“Well… now we take things one step at a time. We try again for our long weekend, which I think we’ve more than earned, and then see where things go from there.”</p><p>Draco nodded, sighing happily.</p><p>
  <strong>* Three Months Later *</strong>
</p><p>Draco paced his office, nervously, waiting for James to get in when a knock on his door suddenly threw Draco out of his thoughts. Draco looked up to find Harry standing there.</p><p>“Mind if I come in for a moment?” he asked. Draco sighed and nodded. Harry entered his office, closing the door carefully behind him. “I just wanted to say, officially that I’m sorry,” he said. Draco looked at him, totally confused, but didn’t say a word. “I know I’ve been an arse to you, and my father, but I’ve done a lot of soul searching and a lot of thinking and I realize that you were right. He does deserve to be happy, and so do you. And while it still seems a little odd to me that you are what makes him happy, I can’t deny what I can clearly see. These past few months my father has been the happiest I’ve seen him in a long time.” Draco smiled, blushing slightly at that.</p><p>“Even you, I mean… you’re glowing.” Harry admitted. “You’re…” he paused, staring at Draco then. “Hang on.” Draco groaned. “You’re getting a little thick in the middle there,” he said. “My dad must be feeding you well. It’s a good look actually. The softness.” At this Draco snorted.</p><p>“Thank you Po… Harry,” he said.</p><p>“So… I suppose I should expect you two to get married next. Should I start calling you mum now… or…”</p><p>Draco groaned, “Must you be a tit?”</p><p>“I have to have some fun,” Harry teased.</p><p>“Yes well…” there was a knock at his door and Draco looked up to see James standing there, smiling, and holding a bouquet of flowers. Draco beamed, and Harry couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“I should probably go,” he said.</p><p>“Actually,” Draco said. “You should stay for a second,” he gestured for James to come in. Harry looked confused, and Draco smiled as James made his way towards him, wrapping his arms around him pressing their lips together before he handed him the flowers.</p><p>“You are positively glowing,” James purred, picking him up and depositing him on top of his desk. “Feeling better then?”</p><p>“I am actually,” Draco said. “I went to the Healer and found something out today.”</p><p>“What’s that?” James asked.</p><p>“I’m… pregnant,” Draco replied. Harry’s eyes went wide, and for a moment Draco thought he might faint, but this was nothing compared to James who looked positively perplexed.</p><p>“Pregnant? H-how? When?”</p><p>Draco smiled, “You may want to get Harry to the nurse,” he said. James turned and Harry was clutching the wall.</p><p>“I’m alright,” Harry said. “I just… blacked out for a second I thought you said you were…” Draco smiled, holding his stomach. “Oh, alright then,” he said. “That’s… great. I’m gonna go lie down now,” he turned on his heel and exited Draco’s office. Draco sent a memo to Ron to check on him. </p><p>James beamed, turning back to Draco, “How far along are you?” he asked.</p><p>“A few months,” Draco replied. “The healer said everything was fine, I just need to take it easy. Male pregnancies aren’t as uncommon as they used to be, but it can still be a great strain on me.”</p><p>James nodded, “Of course. You’ll have to move into my flat, I should think. Or I can move into yours. Whichever you would prefer, and we should get married. Right? I mean… we should be officially married before the baby comes. I’m going to have to meet your father and formally ask his permission aren’t I?”</p><p>Draco chuckled, running his fingers through James’ hair, and pressed their lips together. “Slow down darling. One step at a time.”</p><p>“I’m going to be a father… again…” he said. “I… how is this even possible?”</p><p>Draco smiled, “Well… the people at St. Mungo’s tell me that when a wizard is particularly magically gifted, and potent it can happen without the use of fertility potions. It does require a very special bond between both parents for it to be possible, but let’s face it you’ve been burying your come inside me for months now, it was bound to happen.”</p><p>James blushed at that, burying his face in Draco’s shoulder. “I can’t believe it,” he said. “We’re going to be parents. Together.”</p><p>Draco smiled, “Harry said he’s going to start calling me mum, and that was before he knew.”</p><p>James laughed at that. “You’d make a great mum,” he said. Draco smiled.</p><p>The following week found James and Draco sitting in the formal dining room of Malfoy Manor, having dinner with Draco’s parents.</p><p>“So, Mr. Potter, how did you and my son meet?” Lucius asked.</p><p>“We work together,” James replied, feeling rather nervous. Draco patted his leg with his hand as he ate his soup and it was all James could do not to jump out of his chair.</p><p>“I see,” Lucius said. “And you are how old… exactly?”</p><p>Draco groaned, “Father,” he hissed.</p><p>“Fifty-four,” James replied.</p><p>“Not much younger than my dear Narcissa here,” he said. Draco’s mother had kept silent thus far. “That’s a little advanced to be dating a twenty-seven-year-old wouldn’t you think?”</p><p>“Father please!” Draco hissed.</p><p>“Quiet Draco. The grown-ups are talking,” Lucius replied. “What are your intentions for my son?”</p><p>“I intend to marry him,” James replied. “With your permission of course.”</p><p>“Marry?” Lucius asked, with a laugh. “Why on earth would I agree to that? You couldn’t possibly provide him an heir!”</p><p>“Actually,” Draco replied. “He could.”</p><p>Lucius’s eyes darkened then, “Do not tell me you are already <em>with </em>child, Draco.” </p><p>“I…”</p><p>“So this dinner, to ask my permission to be married was merely a formality then?” he demanded.</p><p>“Please, Father…I…”</p><p>“No,” Lucius growled, getting to his feet. “I have tolerated a great deal from you over the last few years, but I absolutely draw the line at letting you marry a man of such advanced age.”</p><p>“As I recall,” his mother said quite suddenly. “You were perfectly comfortable trying to have him married off to a wizard in his sixties when Draco was only eighteen.”</p><p>Lucius glared, “He was a pureblood!” he snapped.</p><p>“And yet, entirely unable to produce a proper heir,” she said.</p><p>“It would have been a great union for our family,” he hissed.</p><p>“The Potter name is, last I checked, still quite a respectable one in our community. They are purebloods too I believe.”</p><p>“But…” Lucius stammered.</p><p>Narcissa smiled, “You have our blessing darling,” she said. “We expect of course to be invited to the wedding. And to see our grandchild.”</p><p>“Of course,” Draco replied.</p><p>“Narcissa!” Lucius tried, but Narcissa wasn’t listening. Draco merely smiled, kissing his mother’s cheek, and excusing himself and James from the table.</p><p>“You wanna see my old room?” Draco whispered.</p><p>James chuckled, taking Draco’s hand and the two ran upstairs together. Narcissa smiled watching them.</p><p>“This is an outrage!” Lucius growled.</p><p>“Oh please,” Narcissa said rolling her eyes. “I think they’re marvelous together.” </p><p>“B-b-but!”</p><p>“Lucius,” she said. “Do consider your temper. Our son is happy. When was the last time you saw him look that happy?” Lucius sighed, he couldn’t think of another time if he was honest. “We promised ourselves that we would not make the same mistakes our parents did. That we would do better for our son, and raise him to believe that he deserved to be happy, did we not?” Lucius nodded. “Then that settles it,” she said.</p><p>Lucius sighed, but he couldn’t argue. There was nothing for it. Draco was happy, and he was pregnant. And nothing he could say would change either of those two things.</p><p>*</p><p>Draco and James lay on Draco’s old bed in the manor, curled up in one another’s arms. “Well that went better than expected,” James said.</p><p>Draco chuckled. “Mother always was on my side,” he said.</p><p>“Good to know. Now about this wedding,” James said. “I know we’ve talked a little bit about it, but where would you like it to be held?”</p><p>“Well,” Draco said. “I had always sort of hoped, I’d get married in the ballroom here,” he said. “I’ve been picturing my wedding day since I was a little boy, and I always imagined it here. Of course I also sort of imagined wearing a wedding dress,” he laughed.</p><p>“I bet you would look wonderful in a wedding dress,” James purred.</p><p>Draco blushed, burying his face in James’ chest. “I love you,” he said happily.</p><p>“I love you too,” James replied. “So, do you inherit this house after your parents die or…”</p><p>Draco chuckled, “Planning to move into the Manor are you?” he asked.</p><p>“No, I just thought we should get a place of our own. Something bigger than our flats.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind living here,” he said. “I do miss it from time to time,” he admitted. “But… I didn’t figure you would want to.”</p><p>James smiled, “We could be one big happy family. You, me, Scorpius… and Harry.”</p><p>“Scorpius?” Draco asked.</p><p>“Well if it’s a boy. Which, so far, my track record says it probably will be,” he teased.</p><p>“Where did you come up with that?”</p><p>“The Black family tradition of naming children after constellations,” he said. “Draco, Sirius… honestly, your mother is the only odd one out in this picture.”</p><p>Draco laughed, “Don’t bring it up, it’s a sore subject for her that she wasn’t named Cassiopeia or something.”</p><p>“That would be a great name if we had a daughter,” James said.</p><p>Draco smiled, “You are absolutely amazing, you know that?”</p><p>“I’ve been told,” he purred, bringing Draco’s hand to his lips to kiss his fingers. Softly. Teasingly so.</p><p>Draco moaned, “Mmm, gods I’ve been unbelievably horny since I got pregnant,” he said.</p><p>James grinned, flipping them over so Draco was on top, straddling on his lap, “I know,” he purred, slowly licking Draco’s fingers. Draco groaned. He felt James cast a wandless silencing spell over the room and shuddered.</p><p>“Fuck, your wandless magic never fails to turn me on,” he growled.</p><p>James grinned, “Mmm. I want you to ride my face baby,” he said.</p><p>Draco blushed, “I’m much too big for that now,” he groaned.</p><p>James shook his head, “Never,” he replied. “Just trust me, kitten,” he purred, with a wave of his hand, Draco’s clothes vanished, to reveal the soft round belly, and his widening hips. Draco looked down at James as he kissed over his still thin fingers, sucking the tip of his index finger into his mouth. Draco moaned. James hummed, teasing his tongue over the pad of Draco’s finger. He whimpered, arching his back. “Oh Daddy,” he whined.</p><p>James grinned, letting Draco’s finger slip out of his mouth, and pulled him by the hips so that his arse was firmly planted over his face before Draco could say another word, James had spread his arse cheeks apart and buried his tongue into his hole. Draco moaned loud, gripping his headboard with all his might. James growled against his entrance, massaging his arse with his hands as he devoured his hole.</p><p>Draco trembled with desire, as he began to slowly rock back and forth on James’ tongue. James growled, nibbling at the soft flesh, and fucking him with his tongue. Draco moaned, “Oh Daddy,” he cried, the two of them working up a perfect rhythm where James’ tongue would slip into Draco’s hole, at the perfect angle, and then out once again, wriggling as he did so. “Ooh, gods, Daddy,” Draco moaned, riding faster. “I’m… mmm, so… close,” he cried. James redoubled his efforts, sucking and lapping at Draco’s hole as though it were oxygen itself. Draco moaned, riding his tongue, desperately, eager for release. He was so close. James growled, humming against his entrance and Draco came hard.</p><p>James ate him through his orgasm, barely stopping even as Draco slumped back against his thighs that were propped up on the bed. Draco shivered. James grinned, teasing his thumb around his sensitive hole. Draco whimpered.</p><p>“Gods you look so beautiful like this,” James said, sliding two of his fingers into Draco easily. He gasped and whined. “All spread out for me. Like a beautiful meal,” he purred, finding that little bundle of nerves inside his lover, and pressing his fingers against them. Draco almost let out a scream, but James covered his mouth with his free hand, silencing his scream. Draco moaned louder at that. He loved when James covered his mouth.</p><p>James grinned, “My pretty little fuck toy,” he purred, wiggling his fingers against Draco’s prostate more. Draco whimpered, arching his back and tried to fuck himself of James’ fingers. “That’s a good boy. Ride Daddy’s fingers… just like that little one. I want you to be writhing, begging me to fuck you. To fill you up with more come. I know you want it, don’t you?” Draco nodded. James smiled, sliding in a third finger then, stretching his hole. Draco moaned, riding his fingers some more. “Such a good boy. Beautiful, perfect boy for Daddy,” he purred.</p><p>It was all Draco could do not to come again so quickly.</p><p>James sat up, slipping his fingers from Draco’s hole. Draco whimpered, and James kissed the side of his head. “I know you like it rough baby, but eventually you’re going to have to let Daddy be gentle with you, for the baby,” he said, sliding his cock into Draco’s hole. Draco moaned behind his hand and nodded. James smiled, holding Draco tight, and slowly fucked up into him. “Mmm, you’re still so tight for me baby. So warm, and snug, and wet,” he purred. “Gods, I could spend every hour for the rest of my life buried in this arse.” Draco moaned, trying to get James to go faster, only he wouldn’t. “We’re going to do this my way baby boy,” James growled. “Nice, and slow. I want you to feel every inch of Daddy’s cock as it slides into you,” he purred. “Deeper. And deeper. Until I’m buried inside you, balls deep.” Draco moaned, gripping the sheets at his side as James slowly did as he promised and buried himself inside his arse to the hilt. “Fuck baby,” James growled into his ear. “It’s like your arse is trying to hold my dick inside you. Like it never wants to let go.”</p><p>Draco nodded, squeezing his arse with some amount of effort. The feeling of his walls tightening around the thick cock inside him made Draco tremble, and moan. James merely chuckled. “That’s what you get for trying to tease Daddy,” he said. Slowly pulling his cock back out. Draco moaned, throwing his head back, as James pulled it all the way out, before slamming it back in, hitting his prostate with brutal force that made Draco see spots behind his eyes. “Such a good boy. Taking Daddy’s cock so well. You always do, don’t you baby?” Draco nodded, though he could barely think his mind was so blissed out. James chuckled, fucking him slowly. Meticulously.</p><p>Draco closed his eyes and just enjoyed the ride, letting James do whatever he wanted to him, it was so deliciously wonderful.</p><p>James growled in his ear, “Fuck baby, Daddy’s getting close. Should I come inside your tight little hole? Filling you up with Daddy’s come?”</p><p>Draco nodded. “P-please,” he said.</p><p>James grinned, “Mmm. Okay baby, since you asked so nicely,” he pumped into Draco a few more times then, slid his cock in as deep as it would do, and came inside him. Draco moaned and shuddered. James sighed, wrapping his arms around Draco, and held him tight, his cock still buried deep inside him. He summoned a glass of water for Draco then, who took it gratefully. “That’s a good boy,” he purred. Draco drank it happily, then curled up into James’ arms. James smiled, holding him tight, petting his hair until the two of them fell fast asleep.</p><hr/><p>If you like this and would like to read more work by me, consider my original novel The Secret Life of Damien Carmichael <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fuser%2FNarcissaDeville&amp;t=YjdlMzBiNGRmODc5MzFjMTIyZTM3NzdlODFiODkxNjk5ZjZkN2NjNSxmMTVmMGQ1MTY2M2IwMjFkN2NlYTczNmZlMWNmN2JhNWE1Y2ZmZjQz">New scenes/chapters posted Tuesdays/Fridays only at Wattpad.</a></p><p>Follow me elsewhere on the web: <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fnarcissadeville&amp;t=M2IyYTk0OTFlNWM2OTlhNTgwYjYzMDhlN2Q5Y2EzOTk1N2JhZDFiNiwwN2QzMjhiMDIzMmU4MzBlZjdkNTQyYmVmYmE2ZTc2ZTg3MTA1ZGE5">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Finstagram.com%2Fnarcissadeville&amp;t=YjZkMjgyY2U2ZGRmNDNkZmYwYzgxOWIxMDkxYjZlZWIxMmNlZGZlZixjODZlYjY3ZWM3NTlkM2M4ZjZhODU2YTljYTUxNDNjNDFkMzgxNTY2">Instagram</a> | <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCBlpPJBf7OHzsHZBGG7A7zQ%2Fvideos%3Fview_as%3Dsubscriber&amp;t=MTU5ODg3ZTZlYTE3Mjg0Yzc3ODViNjY5YjliYjRhOTcwZDNkYTZjMSxhNmI0MDZjNDdmMWY5ZGY5ZjRhMDcyNWMxZDA5ZWM4Zjk3NWI1YTU5">YouTube</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>However much Draco thought he was prepared for his wedding day, the reality proved that nothing could be further from the truth. He was six months pregnant and barely felt as though he fit into his robes. Everything ached, but somehow it was the wedding day he had always dreamed of.</p><p>Pansy was there, with Hermione. And Ron and Blaise had shown up, Harry had even agreed to be there, as his father’s best man. Even Sirius was there, with his husband Remus. Draco sighed happily.</p><p>“I can’t believe my darling son is finally getting married,” Narcissa said happily, as she combed his hair.</p><p>Draco blushed, “Thanks mum,” he said.</p><p>“I’ve waited for this day for a very long time,” she told him.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I always hoped you would marry for love, and not just because it was what was expected of you.” Draco nodded, and Narcissa wrapped her arms around her son’s shoulders. “I’m so unbelievably proud of you darling. And you’ll make a wonderful parent.”</p><p>Draco blushed, “Thanks mum,” he said.</p><p>“Now then, let’s go get you married,” she said, wiping her eye with her finger. Draco smiled, and the two made their way into the ballroom. It was decorated magnificently in silver and gold. A testament to the merging of the two great houses, both Slytherin and Gryffindor, and the House of Malfoy with the House of Potter. They had discussed, at great length, the question of whether or not Draco would be taking James’ name or hyphenating his own. Surprisingly James was on team hyphenate, feeling that neither of them needed for Draco to take the Potter last name fully. Whereas Draco was all too happy to take his husband’s last name.</p><p>They still hadn’t agreed, though Draco fully intended to take the Potter name.</p><p>The wedding was magnificent, and Draco felt happy for it to finally be official. He and James were married, and he was officially, a Potter.</p><p>“Thank you all for coming to the very unexpected wedding of my father, and Draco Abraxus Malfoy,” Harry began his speech. “Otherwise known as my new stepmother.” Everyone laughed at that, and Harry smiled. Draco desperately wanted a sip of champagne, he could only imagine what Harry’s speech would entail. Both Pansy and Hermione had looked it over before he was allowed to give it, but being that Harry Potter had never met a rule he couldn’t break, something told Draco that if he truly wanted to go off script, he would. “I tease of course. Draco has been really great to my father, and as much as I wasn’t comfortable with it in the beginning, I see now that I was wrong. I honestly don’t believe my father could have found a better partner if he had tried. I’d like to think if my mother were still alive and for some reason, they hadn’t stayed married, even she would have seen how right for each other they are,” at this Harry teared up a bit. Draco squeezed James’ hand, hearing him sniffle beside him. He handed him a handkerchief. “But enough of the sappy talk. This is a day for celebration. Welcome to the family Draco,” Harry said. “You’re the best stepmother I could have hoped for,” at this everyone erupted into applause. Draco laughed despite himself. Loathe though he was to admit it, Harry’s speech had been funny, and charming, and he was happy.</p><p>“Can you believe it?” James asked during their first dance. “It’s official. We’re married,” he laughed.</p><p>Draco smiled, laying his head on James’ shoulder. “I’m finally a Potter and there’s nothing you can do about it.”</p><p>James chuckled. “Nor would I want to darling. Have I mentioned how stunning you look in your robes?”</p><p>“You have not,” Draco teased.</p><p>“You look, absolutely stunning,” James replied, kissing his forehead. “How on earth did I get so lucky?” he asked.</p><p>Draco smiled, sighing happily. “I think we both got lucky. Clearly, the Universe decided we deserved something good.”</p><p>James hummed, the two danced, enjoying the rest of their reception, happily. They were both eager to get to their honeymoon, however. James had booked them a suite in Paris, for the week, and had planned a multitude of fun activities, after they had spent the first seventy-two hours as husbands fucking like rabbits of course. </p><p>Draco sighed happily, his life was absolutely perfect, he thought.</p><p>The End.</p><hr/><p>If you like this and would like to read more work by me, consider my original novel The Secret Life of Damien Carmichael <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fuser%2FNarcissaDeville&amp;t=YjdlMzBiNGRmODc5MzFjMTIyZTM3NzdlODFiODkxNjk5ZjZkN2NjNSxmMTVmMGQ1MTY2M2IwMjFkN2NlYTczNmZlMWNmN2JhNWE1Y2ZmZjQz">New scenes/chapters posted Tuesdays/Fridays only at Wattpad.</a></p><p>Follow me elsewhere on the web: <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fnarcissadeville&amp;t=M2IyYTk0OTFlNWM2OTlhNTgwYjYzMDhlN2Q5Y2EzOTk1N2JhZDFiNiwwN2QzMjhiMDIzMmU4MzBlZjdkNTQyYmVmYmE2ZTc2ZTg3MTA1ZGE5">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Finstagram.com%2Fnarcissadeville&amp;t=YjZkMjgyY2U2ZGRmNDNkZmYwYzgxOWIxMDkxYjZlZWIxMmNlZGZlZixjODZlYjY3ZWM3NTlkM2M4ZjZhODU2YTljYTUxNDNjNDFkMzgxNTY2">Instagram</a> | <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCBlpPJBf7OHzsHZBGG7A7zQ%2Fvideos%3Fview_as%3Dsubscriber&amp;t=MTU5ODg3ZTZlYTE3Mjg0Yzc3ODViNjY5YjliYjRhOTcwZDNkYTZjMSxhNmI0MDZjNDdmMWY5ZGY5ZjRhMDcyNWMxZDA5ZWM4Zjk3NWI1YTU5">YouTube</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>